Talk About
by woozigzag
Summary: (1) Wonwoo hanya tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang hanya melihat Mingyu dari satu sisi. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" Wonwoo, Mingyu [SEVENTEEN] [MEANIE/GYUWON]


Standard disclaimer applied: SEVENTEEN belong to pledis, members belong to God

.

(1)

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo―Meanie

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rate: PG-13

Lenght: multi-chapter, series (1) around 1,9k

Warning(s): boys love, AU, typos, maybe out-of-caracter

.

.

.

 _Wonwoo hanya tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang hanya melihat Mingyu dari satu sisi_

.

* * *

 **Talk About: WarmGyu ― I love you without a reason**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Mingyu?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum seadanya saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir orang-orang.

Cukup seperti itu.

Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentangnya dan Mingyu, lagipula dia tidak mau terusik dengan hal-hal kecil semacam itu meski kadang terbesit dalam hati kecilnya jika dia ingin tahu.

Tapi kadang hal-hal kecil jika dipikirkan lamat-lamat akan jadi beban pikiran bagi kebanyakan orang, dalam hal ini Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari banyak orang itu.

Jadi pada suatu ketika saat Wonwoo benar-benar memikirkannya, dia dapat satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihati dan pikirannya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu." Wonwoo menyenggol lengan Jihoon yang saat itu tengah membaca referensi untuk tugas esainya, lantas Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat gugup berbeda dari biasanya. "Sepertinya serius, memang ada apa?"

"Kalau aku tanya sesuatu tentang kenapa kau bisa menyukai Soonyoung dan menjalin hubungan dengannya, apa kau tidak terganggu?" Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati, dia takut kalau kalau kalimatnya menyinggung sahabat karibnya.

Jihoon tersenyum melepas kacamata baca, memposisikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. "Mungkin sedikit."

Wonwoo menghela napas, berarti sikapnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. "Kalau aku tanya tentang apa yang kau lihat dan kau suka dari..."

"Wonwoo, dengarkan aku." Jihoon memotong dengan suara pelan, tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo yang kemudian dia genggam. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Wonwoo membisu, tanpa memberi tahu Jihoon pun, anak itu sudah tahu karena Wonwoo adalah orang yang mudah sekali dibaca jika telah mengenalnya lama.

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang kau dan Mingyu,"

"Aku tahu dia, Won. Meski orang-orang hanya memandangnya dari segi usia dan sebagai kalangan biasa. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa bersama dan membuatmu bahagia dengan apa yang selama ini dia lakukan bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu cari kelebihan atau menyembunyikan kekurangan, Wonwoo, karena cinta tidak butuh apapun termasuk alasan."

 _Ya, cinta tidak butuh alasan_. Wonwoo menanamkan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Jihoon."

Jadi dari apa yang Jihoon katakan yang tak dimengertinya selama ini, Wonwoo mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang hatinya lontarkan: bahwa orang-orang hanya melihat Mingyu dari apa yang mereka lihat, bukan dari pencapaian apa yang telah Mingyu dapat.

.

.

.

.

Lagipula manusia diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan kelebihan serta kekurangan masing-masing.

Ada yang terlihat _cantik_ hanya dari luar; _cantik_ dari dalam; _cantik_ luar dan dalam; _cantik_ untuk beberapa sisi; dan _cantik_ yang benar-benar _cantik_ bagai malaikat. Intinya, manusia diciptakan sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai hal yang harus diperhatikan secara multidimensi, bukan hanya dari satu sisi.

Dalam hal ini, Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu berbeda daripada apa yang dilihat orang-orang sebagai kekurangannya.

Dulu ketika Mingyu pertama kali mengatakan pada Wonwoo perasaan yang dia yakini berbeda dari apa yang dia rasakan pada orang-orang, dia ditolak dengan alasan Wonwoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik yang harusnya dia jaga.

Waktu itu Mingyu memang masih terlalu muda, dan Wonwoo tidak mau merusak Mingyu dengan masalah anak remaja.

"Aku bisa menunggu hingga Hyung tidak lagi memandangku sebagai seorang adik."

Wonwoo menggeleng, biarpun nanti akan seperti itu, dia masih punya alasan lain untuk tidak menerima Mingyu sebagai pasangannya. "Aku sudah punya seseorang, Min."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti meski dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk Wonwoo pahami. "Aku tahu kalau Hyung sudah punya kekasih."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tetap mengatakannya padaku?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "aku tidak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama, Hyung."

"Tapi Mingyu..." Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan. Dia menghela napas pelan, mendaratkan telapak tangan pada masing-masing pundak Mingyu. "Dengar, Min. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf, tapi Hyung akan selalu berharap kamu akan mencari dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripadaku suatu saat nanti."

Mingyu tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaik yang dia punya, kemudian berjinjit untuk mengusap helai rambut Hyung yang berbeda tiga tahun dengannya. "Aku yakin Hyung adalah yang terbaik untukku, dan aku harap suatu hari nanti, Hyung akan menjalani semua hal bersamaku."

Dan Wonwoo pikir Mingyu bukanlah anak yang cepat menyerah dengan apa yang telah dia katakan dan menjadi tujuan hidupnya: terbukti dengan berbagai hal yang Wonwoo anggap sebagai usaha untuk menunggu dan menyakinkannya setelah semua berlalu.

"Hyung, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang aku ajukan padamu dua tahun silam."

Malam itu tepat pada malam yang sama saat Mingyu mengutarakan perasaannya. Wonwoo pikir Mingyu masih jadi adik baik yang paling dia sayang seperti dua tahun silam dan sebelum-sebelumnya, masih sama seperti Mingyu yang dulu, tentu saja dengan mengabaikan proses pertumbuhan anak itu yang terbilang pesat karena di usianya yang genap enam belas tahun tingginya dan Wonwoo sudah jelas sekali terlihat sinkron. Wonwoo masih berada tepat dibawah dagu Mingyu dan sedikit mendongak saat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Jadi, Hyung?"

Wonwoo meringis, teringat pula pada kejadian pahit dimana dia dihianati oleh sang kekasih satu tahun sebelum pertanyaan Mingyu terulang, hari dimana Wonwoo menumpahkan semuanya dalam dekapan hangat Mingyu pada suatu malam. "Kamu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Mingyu memainkan ekspresi bingung saat kalimat itu terlontar.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau kamu harus cari seseorang yang bisa kamu jaga dan kamu sayangi. Tapi sampai sekarang, kamu belum juga melakukannya."

"Hyung adalah orang itu, aku tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." Mingyu tersenyum, dan Wonwoo mencoba menyakinkan diri sendiri. "Aku akan menjagamu, Hyung. Dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Wonwoo berpikir untuk terakhir kalinya, mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, dan bayangan Mingyu yang selalu ada untuknya muncul saat dia memikirkannya, membuat Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah yang dia longsorkan kebawah.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajah dengan keyakinan terpatri dalam mata. "Ayo kita coba."

.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya sampai detik ini pun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah merasa salah dengan keputusan yang diambilnya untuk mencoba menerima Mingyu menjadi seseorang yang bisa dia andalkan.

Mingyu anak baik, dan akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang baik tidak peduli jika dia melakukan kejahatan.

Mingyu selalu menepati kata-katanya, pada Wonwoo, pada semua orang. Dan sampai sekarang, faktor usia yang sempat ia ragukan dulu tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi penghalang untuk hubungan mereka.

Karena Mingyu adalah seseorang yang cukup dewasa tanpa peduli pada usianya.

Selama ini yang telah Wonwoo lihat dari Mingyu adalah dia selalu bertanggung jawab, pekerja keras, tidak bersikap egois dalam hubungan mereka, perhatian, dan masih ada banyak hal yang Wonwoo tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu.

Dulu sewaktu hubungan mereka masih agak canggung di awal, Mingyu selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru juga merasa terbebani dalam status baru mereka.

Mingyu selalu bilang: "Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai Hyung benar-benar siap dan menganggap hubungan kita benar-benar sebuah hubungan untuk saling bergantung dan saling membutuhkan."

Wonwoo pikir saat itu dia terlalu egois jika ia ingat hubungannya dan Mingyu sebagai salah satu hal yang dia coba, bukan hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya.

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, semuanya berubah secara perlahan tanpa bisa Wonwoo rasakan.

Dia tidak tahu persis kapan tepatnya, tapi beberapa bulan kebelakang dia merasakan gelenjar menyenangkan saat mereka bertemu atau bahkan ketika sedang berpapasan, juga rasa aneh yang tidak Wonwoo mengerti saat mereka berpisah terlalu lama.

Dan beberapa minggu ini, mereka memang jarang sekali bebas bertemu lantaran keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Mingyu yang memang berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas harus belajar ekstra, begitu pula dengan Wonwoo yang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di perguruan tinggi pilihannya.

Jadi petang ini ketika Wonwoo pulang dari jam mata kuliahnya, dia merasa lega sekali melihat Mingyu menyandarkan diri pada tiang lampu jalan persimpangan komplek mereka, menunggunya datang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk begitu langkahnya mendekati tempat Mingyu berdiri. Wajahnya terasa hangat meski seluruh tubuhnya dingin karena cuaca yang berangin. Dia malu tentu saja, tapi coba lihat Mingyu yang tidak henti-hentinya menebar senyum memamerkan sepasang gigi taring yang begitu Wonwoo suka.

Wonwoo berhenti ketika tangannya dicekal oleh tangan Mingyu yang kemudian menggenggamnya. "Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Meski tinggal dalam satu komplek yang sama, mereka hanya akan bertemu seperti ini dengan frekuensi paling banyak tiga kali dalam seminggu. Mingyu yang memang sering sekali berangkat pagi buta dan pulang sangat larut setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatannya disekolah adalah alasan yang menjadikan mereka tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah bagi keduanya, selama mereka masih bisa bertemu seperti sekarang ini, lagipula Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo tidak mau mengganggu satu sama lain.

"Apa Hyung juga merindukanku?" Mingyu mengatakannya dengan mempererat tautan pada jemari mereka, menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya dalam genggaman tangannya. "Aku harap Hyung merindukanku."

Kau tahu, Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo menggangguk perlahan. Setelah itu keduanya diam dengan senyum terpahat diwajah masing-masing. Mereka beradu tatapan cukup lama, menyalurkan apa yang mereka punya lewat mata.

"Wonwoo Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Mingyu berujar setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi merasakan wajahnya menghangat, kali ini dengan perut yang bergejolak menyenangkan.

Lalu begitu Wonwoo memberi persetujuan, tanpa menunggu lama Mingyu langsung menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat, membenamkan wajah Wonwoo pada dadanya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sering sekali memeluknya seperti ini, dan Mingyu selalu melakukannya dengan cara yang entah begitu Wonwoo suka. Semuanya terasa hangat. Mungkin ini sudah jadi kelebihan Mingyu yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dia selalu terasa hangat, luar maupun dalam.

"Hyung tahu, aku sangat bahagia bisa berada didekatmu selama ini." Mingyu melepas pelukannya pada Wonwoo, beralih pada kedua pipi Wonwoo yang ditangkupnya. "Tapi maaf jika selama ini aku masih belum bisa membahagiakanmu dan jadi seseorang yang bisa Hyung harapkan."

Wonwoo merasa ini terlalu tidak benar, selama ini dia merasa sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya Mingyu disampingnya, apalagi ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pesona Mingyu yang selalu apa adanya. Dia benar-benar mencintai Mingyu yang seperti ini.

"Hyung? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?"

Wonwoo tidak membalas, setetes air mata malah turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Mingyu sedikit panik, tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena rasa bingungnya. "Wonwoo Hyung? Kenapa Hyung menangis? Apa yang..."

Mingyu seketika bungkam, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika bibir Wonwoo menempel pada bibirnya lama sebelum Wonwoo melepasnya.

Jujur saja, Mingyu kaget dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang. Karena selama satu tahun lebih hubungan mereka, mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya. Mingyu takut jika dia melakukannya, Wonwoo malah menjadi tidak terlalu nyaman jika bersamanya.

"Kamu tidak tahu 'kan, kalau selama ini aku merasa sangat egois dalam hubungan kita? Aku takut Mingyu, aku takut jika suatu saat kamu malah pergi dariku." Wonwoo mengucapkan dengan segala emosi yang dia simpan selama ini. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Mingyu tersenyum, hari ini dia merasa lega mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Hyung tahu kan kalau selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hyung." Mingyu sedikit menunduk ketika mengucapkannya. Mencari bola mata Wonwoo untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku janji."

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terlapisi kaca.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan Mingyu. Mingyu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini. Mingyu-nya yang begitu hangat, Mingyu-nya yang selalu bersikap dewasa, Mingyu-nya yang mencoba keras untuk menyakinkannya dan selalu menunggunya, Mingyu-nya yang mencintainya, Mingyu-nya yang sudah cukup sempurna bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tidak mengerti mengapa selama ini orang-orang melihat Mingyu-nya hanya dari satu sisi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu."

Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sekaligus bahagianya ketika Wonwoo mengatakannya. Matanya membola sebelum tergantikan dengan senyum yang mewakilkan seluruh rasa bahagianya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, lelehan cairan bening tidak lagi tergenang dalam kelopak matanya. Mingyu memeluknya sebelum kembali dia lepas untuk bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku..."

Wonwoo mengangguk meski Mingyu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wonwoo tahu dan dia memberi persetujuan bagi Mingyu untuk menunjukkan segenap perasaan yang dia salurkan lewat sebuah tindakan yang bisa Wonwoo balas dengan kadar yang sama.

Dan petang ini terasa begitu hangat bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Notes;

Jadi, rencananya fanfik ini bakal jadi series dengan cerita dan cast-pair yang berbeda (ofc-pair yang kita semua tau, dan juga crack-pair karena absolutely kebanyakan di fandom lain aku ngecengin yang crack). Genre utama fanfik ini romance, tapi nanti mungkin bakal menyesuaikan dengan _seperti apa_ ide yang aku pikirkan, bisa saja jadi friendship, bro, etc. Soal tema, sebenarnya judul fanfik ini hanya iseng-isengan belaka, tidak ada tema, aku cuman mau nulis, tapi sebisanya aku bakal pake terus rumus 'Talk About:...' soalnya aku sudah kepikiran dan proses masukin beberapa SoonHoon dsn pair lain dalam panci untuk digodok (tapi tidak tahu juga). Intinya, multi-chapter ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshoot yang cerita masing-masing tidak ada sangkut pautnya atau berdiri sendiri-sendiri.

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan karena kurasa makin kesini diksiku makin amburadul kayaknya, dan tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menentukan kapan pastinya update, tergantung aku bisa nulis apa enggak. Hehe.

Dan tolong rekomendasikan couple favorit kalian yang mungkin jarang sekali orang pake padaku, siapa tau kita jodoh wkwk sepemikiran maksudnya.

Last, mind to review?

.

Selamat hari kemerdekaan untuk kita semua... semakin jaya dan terus berprestasi...

71 KERJA NYATA!

DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU!


End file.
